The described embodiments relate generally to determining service provider or courier behavior, and more particularly to using short-range transmissions between wireless devices associated with a courier or service provider.
Couriers retrieve and deliver items from a source to a destination. As large courier management systems allow a much greater number of orders and on-demand courier services, often from novice couriers, courier management systems may need to determine and verify when a courier for an order has reached the source of the item to complete pick up of the item. Couriers at the source point may report the pickup to the courier management system, but this can be unreliable.